


Not All Gems Shine Blight

by PumpkinPieTimb



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (and in canon), :), Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Blight Family Issues, Blight Siblings - Freeform, Edric Blight Needs a Hug, Emira is Cursed, Gen, I dunno why i made him, I have a problem with hurting my fav characters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Liam is a psycho, Why do I do this, a little bit ooc, abused Blight siblings?, he's a jerk, no lumity sorry, sorry - Freeform, their parents are jerks here, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb
Summary: The Blight family is viewed as perfect by many people. The parents of the household are powerful witches and are a part of the Emperor's Coven, their children were aspiring prodigies studying at Hexide School for Magic and Demonics, and they appear like a normal functioning family... Well, as normal as rich people that live on their own hill in a huge mansion could get.But what people don't know is that they are inno waya perfect family. They don't know about the abuse, they don't know about the children's trauma, and they don't know about the curse.They don't know about the truth, and they would never be able to.ON HIATUS FOR NOW
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Emira Blight & OC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: ***looking at my _four_ unfinished fics*** I should probably finish those...
> 
> Also me: ***writes _another_ multi-chaptered story anyway*** I have a problem...
> 
> So, I have this headcanon that everyone with a gem on their chest is cursed. And I really, really love the twins. And I also love the Blight siblings' relationship. So the most logical thing to do? Write a fic about it all of course!
> 
> Have fun reading this Blight sibling relationship exploration with the side of 'Emira's curse' and their abusive parents! :D

On the contrary to what most people think, Emira and Edric weren't always inseparable. Sure, they were twins, but that didn't mean they had to spend every single moment of their lives together.

No, Emira and Edric had lives of their own. They were two separate people, it just happened that they were born on the same day in the same year from the womb of the same woman.

But that's the thing, those were all in the past. They weren't inseparable, not until the day Emira woke up screaming for Edric, for anyone, to help her.

She couldn't breathe, she felt like a there were a thousand hammers pounding on her head, her skin was burning and every single part of her felt like it was slowly, oh so tormentingly slowly, breaking. Breaking and breaking and falling apart like broken glass. It felt like hell and she wanted nothing else but to die then and there, but that wasn't something the pain would give to her, not even as she writhed and screamed for everything to stop already.

Emira and Edric weren't always inseparable. But that's what they became when Edric came rushing to her room in a panic, and all the pain faded away.

* * *

It all happened two years ago...

Emira Blight was-- and still is-- an A+ student. The top of her every class and her grades never falter nor drop even for a minuscule amount. She was the perfect student, well-behaved (considering that the teachers didn't know of her true colors), a prodigy and smart.

With a girl like her, anyone would immediately assume that her twin is exactly like her. Smart, a model student, perfect. But that isn't the case with Edric and her.

Eric isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but make him pursue something he actually enjoys and be prepared to be blown away, literally or figuratively, it depends. People keep comparing him to Emira, it was annoying.

He's always the dumb one, the weak one, and the disappointment, whenever they compare them. But that's not true. People just see him like that because they compare him with _Emira_ , he can't compete with her! No one in their grade can! But _no_ , people just had to assume they were exactly alike in everything because they're _twins_.

He's already treated like trash back at home, he didn't need people at school rubbing salt at his wounds. He loves his sister, he really does! But it just sucks to be around her sometimes, so he just chooses to spend the time alone in a classroom during lunch most of the time.

Emira would be fine without him, she has her friends... And that jerk Liam Belos.

Edric scowls at the thought of his twin sister's red-haired best friend. He couldn't really place a finger on what made him hate the guy so much, but he knows something was up. Liam was untrustworthy, he could see it in those dark blue eyes of his, the eerie coldness that overthrows his usually cheerful personality.

He's tried to tell his sister of his concerns of course, but she just didn't believe him. It hurt, to be brushed off by your own twin sister for her best friend. But he understood... not really, but he'd try, for her.

Edric sighed, picking at his food. He didn't really feel hungry. He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the loud screaming of their bell, indicating that lunch is over.

Suddenly, two hands covered his eyes and he could hear the muffled giggling of someone familiar. Edric smiled fondly. "Em, I know that's you." He said.

"Aww, you always figure me out too fast," Emira whined as she sat down next to him with a pout. She peered over to his barely eaten food and glared. "You didn't eat much again." She deadpanned.

Edric shrugged sheepishly as he put away his food. "Wasn't hungry." He explained.

Emira sighed. "Ed, you can't just eat when you're not hungry, you'll get sick! You're already as thin as paper." She scolded, using her ‘older sister’ voice. _Seriously_ , they were born five minutes apart!

He rolled his eyes. "We have the same body mass Em, don't be so dramatic. And I'll eat later, I promise." He assured her.

Em narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you, " She said. "So, I'll come with you to wherever you'll eat and _make_ you eat. Don't even try to argue with me." She added with a daring glare.

"Fine..." Ed relented.

"But we had plans for this afternoon Em." Liam butt in.

Ugh, why did he have to be everywhere Emira goes? Can't they just have a brother and sister moment alone? Without a stuck-up prick interrupting? Please?

"Oh, sorry Li. We'll have to cancel 'cause I need to make sure my baby brother doesn't starve himself to death."

"You're only older than me for _five minutes!_ I'm not your baby brother!" Ed complained.

"But--"

"Don't worry Li, we'll just fill every toilet bowl in school with pop rocks some other time." Em cut him off with a wave of her hand.

Ed didn't miss the small glare thrown his way by Liam before the redhead muttered a half-hearted affirmative.

* * *

The twins went to their favorite diner and ordered what they wanted. Em force-fed Ed to eat every single bite of food he had until he almost puked them all out again.

After that, they decided to hang out and ended up getting kicked out of the arcade for 'cheating'. Em laughed it off and Ed suggested they cover the whole front with toilet paper, to which Em agreed wholeheartedly.

They arrived at the home in a fit of laughter, still reveling in the rush of being chased by an angry arcade owner.

"Well, you two are having fun." Their father's voice rang from nowhere, making the twins snap their mouths shut, bow their heads and stand properly.

Suddenly, a magic circle formed itself in front of them and their father stepped out of it. He was dressed in a prim purple suit and matching pants with his hands on his back, towering over them like a tall building.

"Where were you two? You missed dinner." He demanded.

Before Edric could answer, Em stepped up and spoke. "I had some unfinished business at school and asked Edric to help me out. I'm sorry for making us arrive home late, father." She lies smoothly.

Yeah, Em speaking to their father would be a better choice, they both know she's the favorite. Ed hates his parents for being such jerks, but he doesn't hate Em for being a good student.

Their father stared them down for a few minutes, contemplating whether their excuse was a lie or the truth. "Alright, Emira go back to your room. I have a few things to say to Edric here." He finally says.

Ed gulps nervously and Em sends him a worried glance. They know what those words mean, and they never mean any good. Ed tilts his head to the general direction of her room, not wanting to get her in any trouble.

Pain and guilt flashed through Em's eyes before she turned and walked away.

"Follow me, Edric." His father then commanded.

Edric took a deep, shaky, breath before following his father to his study, where the inevitable usually happens. The teen stood with a straight back in the middle of the room, waiting for his father to speak. 

"Do you know why I called you here, child?" His father asked.

Edric shook his head. "No, sir." He says.

He heard some rustling of paper and a drawer closing. "You've disappointed us yet again, Edric. Your grades are varying from only B and C. You do know as your parents, we only expect the best from you, correct?" His father says in an eerily calm voice, it meant he was even angrier than normal.

Edric nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry for being a disappointment." He apologizes, hoping that it would ease his father's anger.

"You know what we do with disappointments."

Ed nods, his throat closing up and refusing to let him speak. Fear was creeping up on him and eating him alive. This was nothing new, but he's not going to stop feeling scared anytime soon.

* * *

Emira paces back and forth in her room, hands over her mouth as she counts to ten over and over again, trying to calm her nerves. She knows hell to be fine, Ed is strong, he can handle whatever their father does to him.

But even though she knows he could handle it, she never knew what they were _doing_ to him. Edric always comes back with injuries he couldn't explain because he was hexed into staying silent. She has never been in the receiving end of their parents' abuse, and sometimes she wished she _was_ just to understand her brother's situation better.

She hates it, she hates being the favorite, she hates being clueless, she hates being helpless, and she hates her _parents_. How could they do that to Edric? And hell, she _knows_ they're bound to do it to Mittens soon if she doesn't perform in school better.

She wants to ask for help, she wants to save her siblings from any more abuse, but she can't. No one would believe her. All because her parents are 'perfect' and would 'never' do such horrible things to their children. 

She couldn't even use Ed's injuries as proof! They all just magically, _frustratingly_ , disappear whenever they step out of the house. And according to Ed, even if they aren't visible, they still hurt like a bitch.

The door creaked open and Ed came stumbling inside. Emira was pulled out of her thoughts and she rushed to her brother's side to keep him from collapsing.

"Oh my god, Ed are you okay?!" She asked, practically dragging him to bed then immediately started fussing over his injuries.

Her twin waved a dismissive hand and laughed humorlessly. "I'm fine, just--ack! Don't touch that, it hurts." He huffs after she pokes at a bruise forming on his stomach.

Emira frowns at her brother. "You don't have to act tough with me you know." She says as she materializes an ice bag then pressing it against Ed's swollen face.

Ed shrugs. "Well, someone gotta act cool. You look like you're about to commit arson." He teases.

The green-haired girl rolled her eyes. "I'm considering it." She grumbled bitterly while she started applying some cream on the visible burns on Ed's arms.

Ed chuckled. "With how much you take care of me, you'd probably fit perfectly in the healing course." He says with a smile, not teasing, just genuinely thankful.

Emira flicks him in the forehead. "Shut up."

* * *

  
"I'm so sorry Li, I can't go out today. I have to stay home and take care of Ed, he's... sick. Yeah-- okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Emira hung up and turned to Edric on the bed.

Ed wrinkled his nose in feigned disgust. "You two sound like a married couple."

Emira scowled and threw the wet towel she was holding at his face. "Don't be gross, were just friends. Make jokes like that and I'll leave you to take care of yourself." She harrumphed, if it was obvious that the threat was empty Ed chose not to comment on it.

Her twin brother pouted and did his best puppy-dog eyes that he knew she couldn't possibly deny. "You wouldn't do that to your _baby brother,_ would you?" He played along.

Em raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _now_ you're my baby brother?" She asked, trying to keep an unamused face but was failing miserably.

Ed snorted and rolled his eyes. "No, forget I said that."

"Uh-uh, no way bro. Or should I say, _baby_ bro?" She teased with a mischievous grin.

Her twin covered his face with a pillow and groaned, obviously regretting what he said. Emira laughed gleefully as she teased her brother while wiping him down with the wet towel.

They continued their playful banter while Emira double-checked Edric's injuries, making sure nothing was infected and that nothing was broken. She occasionally swatted her brother's good leg whenever he exaggerates pain and made her worry even more.

Edric was in the middle of a laughing fit when they heard knocking at the boy's door. They both tensed, not knowing if it was one-- or both-- of their parents, or someone else.

"Come in." Edric hesitantly said.

The door opened and Mitten's head popped in. "Um, I really don't want to ask for your help but I really can't under-- what happened?" She stopped her rant as she saw Edric's injured face.

Ed smirked playfully. "I saved a kitten from being a griffin's lunch!" He lied with forced exaggeration.

Mittens stared at him, unimpressed, then turned her questioning gaze at Emira. Said girl sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." She said, which isn't exactly a lie.

Emira and Edric chose to keep Amity in the dark, not wanting to pressure her any more than their parents already do. It may be a bad idea, but they don't want to burden their little sister with such heavy information. She was too young, too innocent, and too fragile for that.

" _Anyway!_ What did you come here for Mittens?" Edric interrupted before their youngest sibling could ask any more questions.

"Oh, right. It's about..."

* * *

"Hey, Em!" Liam greeted cheerfully as Emira and Edric entered the classroom. "How was your weekend?"

Em heavily sighed as she plopped herself next to him, Ed chose to sit beside them. Good. "Tiring. At least Eds all better now." She says.

"Is he?" He asks as if he hadn't just seen Edric walk in with his sister.

His friend nodded. It was clear she was super tired. How dare that stupid Edric to tire her like this, couldn't he just make someone else take care of him? Why burden his sister so much?

Hmp, that doesn't matter now, all that matters is Em is here now and he'll do everything he can to make her feel better after a tiring weekend. "Do you want to go for eyes scream later?" He offers.

Emira visibly lights up at that. "I would love to!" She says excitedly.

"Ahem? Did you forget about our plans later with Mittens?" Edric reminded his sister, looking at Liam with a very-well hidden smug smile, with the back of his hand propping his chin up.

Ems's eyes widen in realization, then they turned apologetic. "Shoot, sorry Li... But I'm going to have to cancel our plans again. I promise I'll make it up to you!"

Liam forces out a strained smile. "It's fine, really." He says through gritted teeth.

It was always like this. Edric this and Mittens that. But it was mostly Edric. Edric. Edric. Edric. He's almost always the reason why most of their plans get canceled. Emira just cants go on a day without mentioning her stupid twin. It was annoying, he _hates_ Edric. 

But Liam can't do anything about it. He wishes he can though. If there was a way to get rid of that meddling Edric, he would have done it _ages_ ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be updated every Thursday! Stay tuned! <3
> 
> TW child abuse... I forgot to add that in the first chapter, oops, sorry.

If you didn't know Amity, you'd immediately assume that she hates her older siblings. Well, with how much she acts annoyed whenever they're around and sometimes even pretends that she doesn't know them, who wouldn't? But she doesn't really _hate_ them.

That was why she couldn't focus in class, too worried about Ed and his injuries. She's seen him like that for multiple times now and whenever she tries to know the truth, the twins would just lie and act like there was nothing wrong.

Well, there _clearly_ was something wrong and she wants to know! She doesn't like seeing her siblings hurt and she especially doesn't like being kept in the dark about it!

Why would they even hide it from her? Sure, their twins and they tell each other everything, but she's their sibling too. She deserves to know why Ed gets hurt.

 _Do you?_ A small voice at the back of her head sneered.

Amity grit her teeth and pushed the voice deep down. Yes, she deserves to know. She's a Blight sibling too, she can worry about her siblings if she wanted to.

" _Amity Blight_ , " A strong, commanding voice pulled her out of her musing. She blinked and looked up to see her professor with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "Your paper?" He adds pointing at her desk.

The green-haired girl blinked again, having no clue what he was talking about. She then looked down at her desk and saw a half-finished essay. _Oh no_. 

"S-sir, I'm not finished yet. Please just give me five more minutes." She pleads, not wanting to get a grade lower than an A.

Her professor shakes his head and forms a magic circle, levitating the paper towards him. Amity tries to reach for the paper but was too late. The class was dismissed and the students dispersed out of the classroom, leaving Amity alone.

Amity doesn't know why, but a chill runs down her spine and she was suddenly shaking with fear. No no, one bad grade can't make her parents that mad... right?

She started biting her nails with nervous tension, she knows her parents would be disappointed. She doesn't want to be a disappointment. She doesn't want to make her parents mad. She--

"Mittens?" Emira's voice came from the door.

Amity snapped her head towards the sound, almost giving herself a whiplash. "Yeah?" She responds, feeling strangely breathless.

"What? Did you forget we had training?" Edric, who was leaning against the door, teased.

Amity blushes, feeling a little silly for getting flustered about one measly hiccup on her perfect grades. "O-oh, right. Let's go." She says after gathering all her things.

* * *

Throughout their training session, Amity _still_ couldn't shake off the fear creeping behind her mind, combine that with the worry she feels for Ed with how much he was limping, she couldn't focus _at all_.

The twins either didn't notice or chose to not talk about her nervous energy, but either way, she's glad that they didn't bring it up. She doesn't know if she actually wants to talk about it, they'll probably just find it silly.

Amity was quiet during their walk back home, keeping to herself and overthinking things that didn't matter. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings, so she was quite shocked when Emira told her they were already home.

The siblings entered their overly extravagant house. They didn't miss dinner, they didn't cause trouble, and they didn't really do anything to warrant their father's rage. So imagine their surprise when they were met on the hallway by a fuming bearded man.

"Follow me, Amity." Their father demanded, not even waiting for a response, and started walking away to his study.

Amity was confused, her father doesn't usually let anyone enter his study. Hoping to get an explanation, she turns to her older siblings who were alarmingly turning paler and paler by the second. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

Emira opens her mouth to say something but Edric grabs her arm to stop her. Amity notes that he was shaking, and it made the ever-present fear behind her mind grow bigger and bigger. 

Edric looks directly at her with a shaky smile. "You wouldn't wanna make the old man wait, right Mittens?" He asks his grip on Emira's arm visibly tightening.

Amity's mouth opened and closed, torn between wanting to ask what was happening or if they were okay. "B-but--"

"It's alright Mittens, just go and do whatever s--father tells you to and everything would be fine," Edric assures her with a surprisingly steady voice.

Amity hesitantly nods before following after her father. She vaguely heard the twins arguing as she got farther and farther away from them.

"Ed! What are you doing?!" Emira hissed lowly, probably thinking that Amity couldn't hear her.

"It's only going to get worse if we stop her now!" Edric retorted. "Look, I know this must be hard for..." 

And that's the last of their conversation that Amity heard before closing the door of her father's study.

Amity didn't know what she expected when she entered the room, but being punched in the gut by a glowing green fist wasn't it. The girl stumbled to the floor with a pained cry, clutching her assaulted stomach, she started coughing and coughing until she tasted blood.

The green-haired girl looked around the room for any sign of an intruder but was stunned into silence by the sight of her father on his desk chair with a finger raised. The attacker was _him_.

"W-why?" Amity stuttered.

A single piece of paper landed in front of her, Amity's eyes widened as she realized it was this afternoon's essay, _her_ essay, and there was a big bright F written in red at the top right corner.

"We don't accept _failures_ Amity. So unless you pull yourself together, I _will_ keep doing that." Her father warned.

She takes it back. A single measly hiccup _can_ anger her parents. But isn't beating up your child so they would do better in school a bit too much? 

At that thought, Amity's face turned pale. "Y-you're the one that keeps hurting Ed!" She accused without thinking, she immediately covered her mouth with both hands. Why does she always lose her filter whenever she's distressed?! Argh!

Her father's eyes narrowed into slits and he drew another magic circle in the air. "You know too much now." He simply says and directs the magic towards her.

Amity closes her eyes tightly, expecting a painful blow, but there was nothing. She felt something constrict her throat for a second but it was gone the next. 

"It's just a hex. It keeps you from talking out of line." Her father simply explains.

Tears started spilling out of Amity's eyes without her consent. Edric had been this dealing with this for such a long time? Does their father actually do this? No wonder Ed couldn't tell them. This... This man is a monster!

"Oh dear, look at what you did to the poor girl." Her mother said as she appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, behind her father.

"M-mom?" Amity asked, very confused.

Her mother's eyes turned stone cold. "I don't have a failure for a child." She said as if disowning a child because of _one_ failed grade on an _essay_ is the most normal thing on earth.

"Go on, Amity. We're done talking." Her father dismisses her.

Amity doesn't waste a second and went tripping towards the door in her rush.

* * *

"Ed! What are you doing?!" Emira hissed lowly, trying to pry her arm from her brother's tight hold. Why did he let Mittens go? Why didn't he stop her? They should help her! Or at least warn her!

"It's only going to get worse if we stop her now!" He argued as if he just read her mind. "Look, I know this must be hard for you, being the self-proclaimed oldest sibling and all that, but you have to trust me on this," Ed said sternly, looking straight at her with pleading eyes.

Emira made a strangled noise at the back of her throat, not knowing what to do. "B-but, Mittens, h-he called her-- s-she' a going to-- she's twelve!" She sputtered, completely losing her cool. 

Edric sighed before enveloping her into a hug. "Shhh, it's going to be fine Em. We'll be in her room when they're done, okay?" He said, rubbing circles on her back.

She nods her head weakly, feeling tears spill out of her eyes. What the hell?! Why is she so weak? Why can't she act strong like Ed? She was the big sister, the older twin, why can't she act like it in situations like this?!

Emira feels herself being dragged somewhere, probably to Mittens' room, and was sat on a bed. She covered her face with both hands as she breathed in and out, willing herself to stay calm.

"Hey Em, it's gonna be fine, the old man's probably just going to give her some warning or something. It's the first time she's been called, I doubt they'll do anything serious." Ed assures her.

Emira sniffs and takes a deep breath before exhaling loudly. "Okay, it's going to be fine, she can handle herself. Mittens is a strong girl." She repeated, mostly to herself, hoping to convince herself if she repeats it enough.

"Yep! She's one tough cookie and we'll be here when they're done so we can help her with whatever she needs. Now, stop acting like a worried mother hen and just... Relax I guess." Ed said in a light voice, trying to brighten up the rather grim situation.

"How are you okay with this?" Emira breathes out, feeling like a useless sister for being so emotional.

"I'm not." Came Ed's clipped response.

For the first time since they entered Mittens' room, Emira looked up at her brother.

He was sitting on Mittens' desk chair, legs bouncing up and down, a nervous tick of his, hands covering his mouth and eyes glazed over with a far-away look. He was the embodiment of 'scared for his little sister's life' and it makes Emira wonder how he managed to sound calm and collected while she was panicking.

This must be hard on him too, maybe even more so than Emira. He had experienced this first-hand, he _knows_ what Mittens is about to go through, and he's _terrified_ for her and it makes Emira even more scared.

She was just about to ask if Ed was alright when the door opened and Mittens entered the room.

* * *

Emira stood up immediately, probably noticing the way Mittens was clutching her stomach, the tears trickling down her eyes and the bloodstains on her clothes. "Mittens are you okay?!" Emira asked, the panic in her voice coming back in full force.

Mittens momentarily paused, most likely surprised of their presence, but then she shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded, swatting away Emira's fussing hands.

"We just wanted to protect you, Mittens," Ed responded in a tight voice, he wasn't moving from his seat, only watching his sisters from afar.

Their youngest sibling narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not a child anymore! I don't need your protection! They were hurting you for who knows how long because of bad grades and you didn't even think to tell me?!" She fumed, her face turning red in rage.

"Mittens, listen--"

"No!" Mittens snapped. " _You_ listen. I've been worrying about Ed and feeling worthless because you wouldn't even tell me why he was always injured, I felt like I didn't belong, I felt like I wasn't your _sibling_. That's your idea of _protection?!_ " She screeched.

"Why would you think that?" Em gasped incredulously, choosing to focus on the 'feeling like she wasn't a sibling' part of Mittens' rant. But Ed wasn't having any of this. He's sick of skirting around the subject.

"Because it's tr--" 

"Enough!" Ed yelled, finally standing up, gaining both his sisters' attention. "This is exactly why we didn't tell you, _Amity_ , you still can't handle it! You're still young, even with how many times you deny it. You are _still a kid_. A kid that's our _sister_ , a kid that we didn't want to burden with heavy truths, a kid that we didn't want to spend the rest of her life worrying about me, a kid that we wanted to think she had normal strict parents who she didn't fear. We wanted you to have a normal life, and if it meant lying to you for the rest of our lives then we would have done it." He finished with a deep breath, feeling a bit woozy with how fast his heart was beating, both from adrenaline and anger.

Mittens and Emira were staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths, unable to form any coherent thought after Ed's surprising outburst. He couldn't really blame them though, he's never been that emotionally vocal before. 

Edric was still fuming, angered with his parents, and with Mittens' negative thoughts, so instead of staying and dampening the mood even further, Ed walked towards the door. "Just... Let Em tend to your... whatever your injury is and we'll talk tomorrow or something." He said before closing the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted the Blight parents to be the verbally abuse parents but... My sadistic cousin who helped me write this story insisted on making them both abusing mentally and verbally so um... This happened.
> 
> The twins are a bit OOC here and... I have an explanation for the way they act two years later. Please bear with me (^-^')
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I admit that was a sloppy first chapter with all the POV switching, but bear with me here, I promise the next chapters are worth it. 
> 
> Emira is the only 'perfect' one in this fic (since in the ep Lost in Language one of Amity's diary pages said "Why am I the only one who sees that Em and Ed aren't perfect?"), Edric is a 'disappointment'. Liam is Emperor Belos' kid and is my OC... He's a jerk and I hate him :D
> 
> 'Eyes scream' you see what I did there? (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) no? Okay...
> 
> I'll be posting once a week. So stay tuned!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
